Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-3575890-20160913155702
The GMW fandom is so gross. I don't know how I can stand to go into the respective tags I like anymore. There is so much animosity within every corner of that shithole. In ALL GMW fandoms: Hypersexualization of underage kids EVERYWHERE! Corey gets the brunt of it. The way some of these viewers, SOME WAY OLDER, talk about that boy is so gross. Yes, puberty did Corey well, but he is still a fetus! Some of you are adults. Stop. And do not get me started on the Rilaya, Rucas, Lucaya, Joshaya, and Riarkle smut. Or worse, smut about the actors themselves! Their portrayers are underage children. They should not ever be associated with such content. In ALL GMW fandoms: Cyber bullying, death threats, indirects, and general hatred galore! Oh my god, I have never seen a fandom hard-packed with so many rabid fangirls and fanboys that would just as soon tear out someone's throat before have a civilized conversation. Usually in fandoms, there are fanbases within those fandoms that account for the majority of the drama, but in this fandom, every fanbase is divided into an individual military ready for war. People are deleting their accounts because they cannot take the abuse and harassment anymore. Others are starting smear campaigns against each other. WHERE does it stop?! In ALL GMW fandoms: So much pitting female characters against each other. Is it too much to ask for people to respect the Rilaya friendship without either grossly sexualizing it or disrespecting it because it threatens their ship or they hate one of the girls. There is such a massive divide between Riley and Maya fans that it's so disheartening that so many of the viewers could so completely miss the emotional center of the show, which is the beautiful friendship between two strong, intelligent, independent girls. Instead, they insist on pitting them against each other like they are competitors on The Bachelor vying for Lucas Friar's affections. In ALL GMW fandoms: So much white boy apologism. Granted, most of the fandom recognizes Uriah for the trash bag he is, there are a select few defending his preachings of misogny, racism, and general other microaggressions. Peyton, whom is also problematic, to a lesser extent, receives even less back lash because he just so happens to be the portrayer of half of somebody's OTP. In ALL GMW fandoms: More time wasted hating on ships than appreciating them. Go into any of the tags, and you cannot find a shred of positivity without stumbling across a bundle of hateful posts. It's a real shame to think that a show based upon strong family-oriented values and valuable life lessons could have a fanbase so problematic. The meaning of this show and its many wonderful messages have sailed over the heads of more than half of its fandom. The irony couldn't be any more salient. The only thing good this fandom collectively has going for it: Zay Babineaux. Otherwise, this fandom is a hot ass mess.